The dream of Rapture: rest
by YoucanthandleTheTruth354
Summary: A young man visits Rapture, trying to hunt down someone who can lead him to the ruins of Dunwall...


Authors Note:I don't own bio shock, assassins creed, or Dishonored All rights reserved to Ubisoft, Arkane and Irrational

1960:.

A dream of Rapture: Rest

The great city of Rapture, a dream of a place where scientists are not bound by petty morality and where a man can be truly free with no gods, no masters, only man.

A great idea but in reality it crumbles under the weight of the peoples ambitions.

This city was once beautiful but now it's a wreck, not even a shadow of its former self. People used to much of the gene altering plasmids Rapture provided. You use to many and you snap. You become something inhuman, a Splicer. Splicers aren't that tough when they are alone but as a group that are pretty tough to take down but nothing beats a Big Daddy.

Oh the big daddy's you hear one of these things coming you better run. because if it sees you as a threat your pretty much done for, but if you don't attack their little sisters then you should be fine. Little sisters are these little girls who were experimented on to collect Adam, the substance that created the plasmids and caused the destruction of Rapture. See Adam could only be collected from sea slugs found near Rapture but they only gave a little Adam when they were harvested. So scientists figured out a way for the slugs to produce more Adam by sticking them into little girls heads. Now they have another job of collecting Adam from dead splicers, they are valuable to the splicers because they are addicted to Adam. and the little sisters are vulnerable to them so they are bonded to a big daddy so the big daddies will fight and die for the little sisters survival. The little sisters as a side effect of the drug causes them to see the world differently then us they see it as bodies are angels and they have to help them.

It takes a lot to survive here now I just want to get out to leave the city of Rapture behind me.

The 1940's:

The rain falls upon my face as I step inside of the light house. A crowd of people quickly surround me as I make my way through the crowd. "God my hand! " I think as I slip my hand back into my glove. I walk up to my target, my hidden blade slides out and I quickly push him into the bathysphere and send it off I quickly finish him and as the city in all of its splendor appears I say "get ready Rapture because I have arrived.". The bathysphere lands in a beautiful station of bathyspheres I quickly fade into the crowd as the guards discover the body. I am tapped on the shoulder " ah you have arrived Paris" the man says."Oh! Lazarus how good to see you."

"Actually it's now but you had something for me?"

"Yes I do but let's go to your office first ok?"

"Ok my friend but why?"

"You'll see.".

"Stop! Is that.. That what I think it is?"

"Yes is it's the"

"Mark of the outsider you said it was a myth!"

"I know, I know but before you say I told you so.." "I. Told. You. So.

"Oh come off it. It may not even be real"

"How so?"

"Because someone may have snuck into my room and put it there!" "With your security system?"

"Fine then there's only one way to prove it."

"How?".

I grab the rune from the shelf on his wall and it glows and I put I in my bag.

I then focus closing my hand and I blink out of the office out into the ocean...

I focus and blink back into the office.

"Ama...amazing I say!"we...we have to run tests and...and..."

"No I have business to take care of"

"Oh ok then well take this"

He hands me a syringe

"It's called a plasmid I think it will go along well with your mark."

"What do I do with this thing?"

"You stick it into your arm like this."

He jams it into my arm and presses the button it ejects into my arm.

My arm starts glowing blue as lightning travels through my veins and small bolts Travel through my fingers and sparks come out the tips.

I freak out and when I throw my arm forward a bolt of lightning flies from my hand.

" Calm down its just the plasmid altering your genetic code. It will pass soon." "What is this power called?"

"It's called the electro bolt plasmid. I also have an insect swarm and a incinerate! Plasmid if that one doesn't suit your needs."

"If they all hurt this much then no I won't be needing another." "Well you can get them from vending machines around Rapture." "Ok then this is farewell for now my friend"

"Farewell Paris come back to me if you find anything from the ruins of Dunwall here" "I will my friend I will.".

I leave his office and walk to the corridor that leads to the bathysphere entrance I step inside and I input my destination of my apartment and then I am whisked away along the steel track.

I get home to my apartment and I pull a book from the shelf and the secret door to my armory is opens and I walk in and I slip off my armor and weapons leaving my hidden blade on just in case. I walk upstairs locking the armories steel door shut as I pull up the Legend of Dunwall.

Dunwall was once a great empire but it was destroyed from within by conspiracy and plague.

The man who was framed for the murder of the empresses name was Corvo Attano.

He also had the mark of the outsider which granted him the power to kill those who betrayed the later fled Dunwall after the death of Emily. he then disappeared from the books

Just like that. I put the book away and walk to my bedroom and I fall asleep.

I wake up the next day to the sound of gun fire I quickly run towards the armory and

slip into my armor and grab my weapons. The armed soldiers blink in through the glass I quickly blink away myself and shut down the power to the building. I sneak up behind one of the men and prick him with a sleep dart. I then blink towards another and knock him out with a swift chop. The final man spins around and fires his gun.. My right hand glows blue and I electrocute him. I step back from them and turn back on the power. I gather them all up and drop them in my bathysphere and sent them to a random location with a charge set to disable the bathysphere and wipe its memory of the locations it visited. Another bathysphere rolls in and it locks into place I slip my mask on and put my hood over it.


End file.
